The Only Exception
by sowrongitsjessica
Summary: When Sonny's parents divorce, she promises herself that she will never fall in love. But will a certain boy change that. *Based on Paramore's song "The Only Exception"* One-shot AU


**This is a one-shot based on Paramore's song "The Only Exception". It is a sad, heart-warming song. This is a Sonny/Chad like my others one-shots. Sonny and Chad are not famous. Sorry if it's hard to read. I couldn't space it or tab it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance and anything associated with it. I do not own the song. I own the plot.**

**

* * *

** It was one night in October, the day my parents decided to get divorced. I was ten years old and it was past my bedtime. I could not sleep with the constant yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. I slowly got up from my bed and crept towards the stairs careful not to make any noises.

My dad was on his knees begging my mom to keep him in the house. He promised that he would try his best to bring the family closer. However, my mom told him that trying was not going to help. It was far too late to fix their relationship. This was the first time I saw my daddy cry. His eyes were puffy and red when he came up the stairs. I didn't care that he saw me. I had started to cry and all I wanted was to go back to bed, close my eyes and think that this was all a dream but I knew this was reality. I ran to him and hugged him with all my might knowing that this would be the last time I saw him. It was one night in October that my dad left us and disappeared into the fall darkness. That night, I promised that I would never fall in love because I believed it didn't exist and it was not worth the risk.

I had kept my promise of never finding love until my mom and I moved from Wisconsin to Los Angeles. That was the day when I met and fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

xxxxxxxxxxx

My mom and I pulled up to our new house. It had been eight years since my parents divorced but it still felt like yesterday. The house was a perfect size. It was a soft beige color with a white front door. A white picket fence was blocking the sidewalk from our front yard. It was _perfect_.

We were getting the boxes out of the car when I saw him. He had dirty blond hair that wisped over his ocean blue eyes. He was just sitting on his front porch, which happened to be right next to our house, staring at us. I shook away the feelings I felt when I looked at him, remembering my promise to _never fall in love_ and continued to put the boxes inside the house.

My mom told me I could pick any room I wanted so I went searching. There were only three bedrooms, one for my mom, one for me, and a spare just in case. I picked the room with a balcony. I liked to read outside so this room would be perfect. I started to unpack my boxes. I put up my posters of Paramore, put all my clothes in my closet and told my mom that I was going to walk around the neighborhood. As I was walking, he came up to me. "Hey I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm your neighbor." "Nice to meet you Chad. I'm Allison Munroe but everyone calls me Sonny." "Sonny. I like that name. Do you need some company?" I smiled wide, "Thanks! I don't know where I'm going at all." He chuckled, "Well I'll be happy to escort you Sonny Munroe." He put his arm out waiting for my to take it. Although I just met him, we connected. He wasn't one of those snobby, rich kids I expected everyone here to be like. I took his arm and we walked and talked about each other. We spent three hours laughing and having a good time until I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. _Love,_ I thought. I do not want to fall in love with him! I just met him! I quickly stood up, "I…um... have to go… now." "Why? We were having fun." "Yeah… but… my mom wants me home to help her…uh… unpack," I said quickly, stuttering over every word I said. He looked down and halfheartedly said, "Okay, well I'll see you later."

I ran home trying to get him out of my head. I ran right up to my room and screamed into my pillow. I put my ipod on shuffle and blasted the music. Nothing was working. I went onto my balcony. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and put my head against the siding of the house. _Maybe I can make an exception,_ I thought. _No Sonny he's just going to break your heart._ I groaned. I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Chad staring at me from his balcony. _Great, his room is across from mine._ He was climbing over to my balcony. Wait! Why was he climbing over here?! "What are you doing," I screamed. "You kind of ran off. I wanted to see if you were okay." _He cares about me!_ "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just scared." "Scared of what?" "Falling in love," I mumbled. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too. I've never felt this way about a girl before." _Oh my God! Calm down Sonny!_ I bit my lip. "So you like me?" "No, it's much more than that." He leaned in and his lips touched mine softly. The kiss was perfect. _I guess he's my only exception,_ I smiled.

* * *

**There you have it! This took me two days to write because I can't really relate to the song but I feel like I did it justice. Tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
